Charles Lee Ray
Charles Lee Ray is a main character in the Child's Play series. He was a voodoo practitioner and serial strangler originally from Hackensack, New Jersey along with Eddie Caputo who were involved in a series of brutal murders and voodoo rituals. About Charles Lee Ray was born to an Irish American mother who came from a wealthy family but worked as a bartender and dancer, and an alcoholic Austrian immigrant father who frequently abused him and his mother, who ultimately hung herself when he was 10. He was then put into care. Despite this, Charles was a very intelligent child with a high IQ. He was also extremely shy, introverted, and suffered from severe anxiety disorder and depression. As a result Charles was bullied right up until high school. When Charles was 14, he wrote in his diary about how much he hated humanity and was a self-confessed misanthrope who had no feelings towards humans or other living beings. Chucky Charles was gunned down in a city toystore (on Nov. 9, 1988) but before his last dying breath he chanted the Damballa ritual, transferring his evil soul into a Good Guy Doll. The Good Guy, aptly called Chucky, went on a rampage terrorizing Andy Barclay and several others. He was first brought into the horror film industry with Child's Play, the first film installment where he went after 6-year old Andy's soul. He was later incinerated and hacked by the ailing mother. He then returned in the re-made body of Chucky in Child's Play 2 where an adoptive family taking Andy under their wing felt his sting and wrath. In Child's Play 3 Chucky returns and discovers a now teenage Andy Barclay at a military school where he being bullied by local jocks and endlessly trying to get the girl. That was then Chucky set his sights on an African-American boy to insert his soul into. The killer doll meets his third ending, at the hands of Andy, who throws him into a gaint fan in a hanted house ride at the Amusement Park. In Bride of Chucky, the fourth installment, Tiffany, a former lover of Chucky's who'd spent the past ten years (from 1988-1998) searching for his pieces, finds the back together, and brings him to life once again. However, when he tells her that what she thought was an engagement ring was actually just a ring that once belonged to one of his victims, Vivien van Pelt, she punishes him by placing him a cage. Chucky later escapes, murders Tiffany, and places her soul in a bridal doll. The two then harass a newly wed couple and their counterparts with bloody carnage and doll intimacy. In Seed of Chucky, the fifth installment, Chucky and Tiffany find out that their night of intercourse led to the conceiving of a doll child named "Shitface" (later renamed Glen), who is unsure of his gender and origins. Glen is in the captivity of a British punk magician from whom he escapes and tracks his birth parents to Hollywood. There he resurrects Tiffany and Chucky and they begin their twisted family revelation. Tiffany sets her sights on flailing actress Jennifer Tilly. Chucky mentions that he murdered TIffany's mother 20 years prior to Seed. In Curse of Chucky, the most recent installment, Chucky has been shipped myseriously mailed to a little girl who is just like Andy in every way, and loves him like a charm. But Chucky isn't after the girl. He is after her two Aunts, her babysitter and nanny, just so he can get right to her. Eventually, one of her Aunts, "kills", Chucky only for him to be mysteriously mailed again by Tiffany, who is still in Jeniffer's body. He is mailed to the girl's babysitter, who now keeps her. In the end, after killing the girl's babysitter, he is sent in the mail again, having apparently killed the girl, too. Chucky is sent to Andy, who is now in his early thirties. Although, Andy has gone through the military, and shoots Chucky in the head, ending the film. In the Hit Comic Book series Hack//Slash, Chucky is revived from the dead thanks to another Voodoo practitioner, who skins is removed from the neck down. The main Character is a Slasher Hunter named Cassandra Hack aka Cassie, and her companion and friend Vlad went to where people went missing (They were dead.). With the help of Chucky's amulet, the Voodoo practitioner swap bodies with Vlad and runs off with the amulet. Cassie finds on about this and later finds Chucky trapped under the floor. Despite thier hatred for each other, they team-up to find the Voodoo practitioner, where ever she is. They find her and with Chucky's help Vlad got his body back. Then, Chucky tried to steal Vlads body, by was stopped by Cassie in the middle of the ritual. Cassie and Chucky fought in the swamps where Chucky was about to finish Cassie. when a Crocodile surface, chopping Chucky and swim about. Cassie and Vlad assumed he was dead and left. A while later, a TV crew and a Croc Hunter was in the area looking for a crocodile. They see one and guessed it was resting. The Hunter jumped on the Crocodile and relized its dead. He notes that it looks to had something rip out of it's stomach. As they note this, Chucky ends his appearance as a shadowy figure in mid-air about to stab the hunter, claiming another prey. Goes figure. Category:Child's Play characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Main characters Category:1950 births Category:1988 deaths Category:Villians Category:Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass murderers Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Bad people Category:Guilty people Category:Deceased Category:Fathers